Ryu
'' This article is about the Street Fighter character. For the protagonist of Ninja Gaiden, see Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu is a character and one of the main protagonists from Capcom's fighting game, Street Fighter. He appears in the 38th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought the flagship character of Mortal Kombat, Scorpion. History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken Fighting Style *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon One Minute Melee Ryu appeared as a combatant in One Minute Melee, where he fought against Jin Kazama from Tekken. The match ended with a draw as they both reached their evil forms. Ryu made a cameo in Master Hand vs Polygon Man and is seen challenging Master Hand (a reference to his appearance in the new Smash Bros.) before getting knocked out by Polygon Man. Gallery Street Fighter - Ryu's original artwork.png|Ryu's original artwork Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II.png|Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - Ryu's Profile Card.png|Ryu's Profile Card Street Fighter - Evil Ryu.png|Evil Ryu Ryu Street Fighter.jpg|Ryu in the Street Fighter IV series Ryu_MVC3.png|Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 RyuSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! & One Minute Melee Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu as he appears in Tatsunoko VS Capcom Ryu Hoshi, the Wandering World Warrior.jpg|Ryu in Namco X Capcom Street Fighter - Ryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2.png|Ryu as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 2 Ryu (Super Smash Bros).png|Ryu as he appeared in Super Smash Bros for Wii U & 3DS SNKCapCardFighters2Ryu.png Ryu-Street-Fighter-Capcom-Wallpaper.jpg 2be5625c21b19b33653321f2bb4643a3.jpg Street Fighter - Ryu Wall Poster.png|Ryu Wall Poster Street Fighter - Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko VS Capcom.png|Ryu doing his Dragon Punch as seen in Tatsunoko VS Capcom Street Fighter - Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V.png|Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V Trivia *Ryu is the sixth Street Fighter character in Death Battle. The others being Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, and M. Bison. **He is also the third Street Fighter character to face a Mortal Kombat character, the first two being Akuma and M. Bison. ** Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose against a Mortal Kombat character, with M. Bison being the first against Shao Khan. * Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose to a ninja, with Chun-Li being the first against Mai Shiranui. He's also the second person with the name Ryu to lose to a ninja, as Hayabusa lost to Strider Hiryu. * Ryu is the second Street Fighter to appear in Death Battle and One Minute Melee, with Akuma being the first and Dan being the third. * Ryu's sprite is from Street Fighter III. * Ryu is the second Street Fighter combatant to have used his Super Modes. The first was M. Bison. Coincidently, they both have lost in spite of this. Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human